This invention relates to release mechanisms, and more particularly to a power attachment capable of being mounted to the side of an existing parachute release connector, as well as being incorporated in an original construction, to enable the pilot to be separated from the parachute automatically in response to an initiating signal.
In our above mentioned patent application, the need was described for a device that would enable a parachutist, who was injured or otherwise unable to manually operate the connector for any reason, to be released from his parachute automatically, such as by his entry into a body of water.
Our prior power adapter straddled the middle of the female connector half, and through a cam acting on either the center of a vertical sliding bar, or a rotating shaft (as is utilized in U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,568), operated the respective locking member under power conditions to release the connector.
Although the prior adapter operates in a satisfactory manner, its central location on the female fitting requires more extensive and expensive retrofitting construction than is believed necessary, and further, the electrical conductors extending centrally to the power adapter is in an interfering location on the female connector half. In addition the location of the power adapter inherently projects outwardly adding to the overall thickness of the connector.
The power adapter of the present invention when used on a connector using a rotatable shaft type of locking member is located on the side of the female connector half which is a less obtrusive position than the prior adapter construction, and which requires a minimum of retrofitting construction.